I'd be lost without my sniper
by Kebeii
Summary: Moriarty x Moran The return of Moriarty. A brief insight as to what he has been up to and how he escaped death. At this time this is finished...unless people like it, in which case more will follow. rated M for possible future chapters.


**I'd be lost without my sniper **

The shot was awkward, he would have to act fast, there were five of them who knew what had transpired, soon to be just the two of them, no loose ends, that's what he had said. Sebastian took a deep breath, watching the flag in the distance, waiting for the wind to calm, he needed the perfect shot to take out the targets, and he didn't want to fail.

The waiting was tedious, at this rate the meeting would be over before the shot could even be taken, but he didn't want to take any chances, today was the last time the targets would be together, and this was his only chance. Sebastian's pupils dilated as the wind died down and he quickly aimed, taking the first shot, taking the second shot and finally taking the third shot in less than thirty seconds, neither of the targets had had a chance to react…maybe the third did, but hadn't had enough time to move anywhere particularly safe, he was still holding his breath as he admired his work, finally breathing out, smiling. No doubt James would have been watching he always did; it gave him a buzz to watch _his_ sniper at work.

Moran quickly packed up his gear, exiting the building and getting into the black car that was waiting for him outside, been driven away, his phone buzzing in his pocket; he flipped his phone open, reading the message, looking out of the window, before calling the number.

"The doctor and his assistance have been eliminated, what's my next move?" there was a murmured response. "Of course." He flipped the phone shut, pulling out the handgun that was concealed in his blazer jacket, asking the driver to stop before shooting him, quickly jumping into the car that had pulled up beside him, James already had some men disposing of the car and body.

"Hello Sebastian." Moran smiled, Moriarty's hand running over his thigh, before clicking his fingers and the driver pulled away, speeding off. "I can always rely on you, cant I," Moriarty purred, his hand continuing north, making Sebastian a little uncomfortable, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks; he cleared his throat, swallowing.

"I presume Jim knew this was coming?" he asked, this was the right question; James moved his hand from Sebastian's thigh, clapping them in front of his lips. This was the first time Sebastian had had a chance to ask about the other brother; James had been hidden, planning, getting information.

"Jim was already terminally ill, he volunteered, he knew a certain enemy of mine would fall so easily into the trap, but then again…" James trailed off, squinting. "Yes I used my brother, money was always his weakness, but he got a kick from doing what I asked him to do, I never deal directly, as you know, so Jim was me, but not me." James was smiling; Moran swallowed again, even he had found it hard to differentiate between the two brothers after the doctor had worked his magic, making Jim look like James, they had first tested the successfulness of the operation on Sebastian. But past his smile Moran could tell that the loss of Jim was hard for him to deal with, although he had foreseen the possible outcome, Jim's death wasn't in the top five, but Sherlock had been clever, so very clever and Jim did what he had to do, yet his effort was in vain…

"Where do we strike now?"

"Nowhere yet, daddy needs time to think Sebastian, and you know what gets my mind going." Moriarty smiled sweetly at him, but there was a glint in his eyes which made him uneasy, but it had been too long since they had spent the night together, Moriarty had been too busy and Sebastian had been around the globe, ridding his master of loose ends and unfinished business. "Tonight then?" Sebastian swallowed, but nodded, secretly wanting James too.

The car drove them into London, and Sebastian rolled his eyes when he saw where they were. It was just like James to take them to The Savoy. Sebastian blushed as they were checked-in, the man on the desk looking very sceptically at the two of them, James had even taken the liberty of packing Sebastian a small suitcase. The room was amazing and they had an astonishing view of London, James had booked them a large suite with a queen size bed, Moran looked around the room open-mouthed, he had never stayed somewhere so fancy. "So," the man's voice made Sebastian jump and he turned to face the criminal mastermind. "Should we have dinner first…or do you want to go straight to pudding?" Moriarty's hand rested on his belt, his thumb sliding under the waistband, his eyes hungry.

"I like pudding." Sebastian blushed, he had never been so forward with James before, but the man had given him a choice.

"That's what I like to hear." Moriarty jumped onto the bed, tapping next to him. "Come to daddy."


End file.
